


Harvey Street Kids Movie ideas

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This is a list of random ideas for Harvey Street Kids movies that could exist. Crossovers included, some may be more interesting or less interesting than others.





	Harvey Street Kids Movie ideas

1\. _Parody of the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie from 2004_

Audrey and Dot share the role of SpongeBob, Lotta has the role of Patrick, and Melvin has the role of Plankton. The other characters are played by original ones; King Neptune is replaced with a man named Principal William Goodheart and Mindy is replaced with the Harvey Girls' beautiful and well-meaning teacher, Ms. Rose Elina (whose name is an intentional pun on the Mario character of the same name), while Dennis is replaced with a tough, mean monster and the Cyclops is replaced with a bigger, tentacled monster. David Hasselhoff is replaced by a cool, youthful magician.

The plot is that Audrey is excited to receive the "first and only" student of the year award at Harveyland Elementary School (the town the kids on Harvey Street live in is called Harveyland). She and Dot attend the ceremony, but the student of the year award goes to Melvin instead, to Audrey's dismay. The principal (a male named Principal Goodheart) explains that even though Audrey has been good throughout her school years, Melvin has somehow done better than her and thus deserves the award more, leaving Audrey in a deep depression and Dot in sympathetic concern.

Audrey and Dot go to Super Mario's Pizza and Ice Cream Party House, where they meet Lotta and explain the whole situation (beforehand, the Super Mario Bros Super Show theme as well as Do the Mario make a cameo appearance). They decide to cheer themselves up by eating some ice cream, but all three of them wind up having too much and begin to act drunk. The next morning the girls go to school, where everybody learns that Principal Goodheart's beloved crown (hinting a similarity to Melvin) has gone missing and that his self-esteem has reached in all time low as a result. He claims that if his crown isn't found, he'll send everyone in the Harvey Girls' class (consisting of all their friends on Harvey Street except the Bloogey Boys) to a permanent detention. The Harvey Girls try to explain themselves, but Audrey is still drunk and snaps at the principal for not giving her student of the year award. Ms. Rose Elina explains that someone (later revealed to be Melvin) tossed the crown in a dangerous land called Mean City, and warns Audrey, Dot and Lotta about its many dangers.

Fortunately, the Harvey Girls are willing to set out to Mean City to bring back the crown; Audrey even has a large toy jeep ready. She and her friends use it to escape Harvey Street and run into many threats, but avoid them bravely. However, when they lose the jeep to monsters in a trench, Audrey decides to give up, saying they can't get the crown back. However, Ms. Elina arrives in time to warn them about what has happened to Harvey Street; Melvin has all of the humans under his command and has turned every building into his. Audrey concludes that "everyone we know is a goner," and starts crying along with Dot and Lotta. Luckily, Ms. Elina brings their bravery back up with a "magic spell" and tells them to continue on their adventure.

The Harvey Girls sing a song about how brave they are and how they can handle the monsters of the trench they are facing. When the song ends, however, they encounter two scarier monsters that they avoid, and finally make it to Mean City. They get the crown back by sheer skill and are sent back to Harveyland Elementary with the help of a magician's magic. Unfortunately, Melvin has taken over the school at this point and even hypnotized the principal and Ms. Elina to do his bidding.

Fortunately, Audrey pulls out her electric guitar and sings a parody of Twisted Sister; except, instead of being about Goofy Goober's, the lyrics are changed to, "I'm a Harvey Street Kid! Rock!", etc. The power of her music dispels Melvin's powers and sends him and the Bloogey Boys flying straight into detention. The crown is returned to the principal, to his delight as well as Ms. Elina's. The two of them agree that not only Audrey, but Dot and Lotta all deserve to be students of the year for saving the day, and thus making them so. The film ends with the Harvey Girls saying, "This is the awesome-est day of our lives!"

2\. _Parody of Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit_

The plot is the same as the movie, except both Audrey and Dot fill in for Wallace while Lotta fills in for Gromit; Richie fills in for Lady Tottington in a gender-swapped role while Melvin fills in for Victor. Victor's dog is replaced with an original dog for Melvin. The Bow warns that Dot will transform into a rabbit monster during the full moon, which means Audrey and Lotta have to find a way to stop her from ruining the vegetable festival. Luckily a rabbit they successfully hypnotize becomes the rabbit equivalent of Dot during the full moon.

3\. _Parody of the Scooby-Doo film from 2002_

Crossover with the Super Mario series. Mario plays Fred, Princess Peach plays Daphne, Dot plays Velma, Audrey plays Shaggy, Lotta plays Scooby-Doo. The Harvey Girls, Mario and Peach disband after solving a mystery but are reunited a couple of years later for a trip to Spooky Island. They have to solve the mystery behind its recent strange goings-on (beforehand, Audrey and Lotta meet Luigi, who is nice and friendly to them but claims to be allergic to girls). The burping and farting scene is retained, but the farting is replaced with sneezing. At the climax of the movie the culprit is revealed to be Bowser Jr, who wants revenge on the protagonists for betraying him years ago and transforms into Bowser. Audrey, Dot and Lotta defeat him in a battle, Bowser Jr. is arrested, and the gang goes back to solving mysteries together. The film ends with the hot pepper scene from the Scooby Doo movie, but reenacted by Audrey and Lotta while Dot looks on in disbelief.

4\. _Harvey Tennis Kids_

Audrey, Dot and Lotta begin to play tennis together so they can get some exercise. All of the other kids find out and decide to join in, but the Harvey Girls - despite that they keep switching teams with one another - manage to beat them easily. However, Melvin claims to be the best player of all and threatens to take over the Harvey Girls' trailer unless they can beat him. With large amounts of practice and a minutes-long climactic battle, the Harvey Girls win and keep their trailer. The movie ends with a sad Melvin playing his tennis racket like a guitar to forget his troubles.

5\. _Harvey Street Heartbreak_

Almost every one of the kids on Harvey Street fall out of their friendships and relationships thanks to a love-hating, devil-like monster known as the Heartbreak Beast. Audrey and Dot are the only ones who are still friends, so they decide to set out to bring everyone back together (some of these kids including Melvin and Fredo, Lucretia and Tiny, Zoe and Maria, etc.) and defeat the Heartbreak Beast. Along the way, Audrey and Dot meet a friendly, angelic being known as the Heart of Harmony and agree to bring back her dwindling power by outwitting the Beast. Lotta has a minor role, mainly giving advice to Audrey and Dot throughout the story.

6\. _Parody of Harry Potter_

Audrey, Dot and Lotta are good sorceresses in a medieval-styled version of Harvey Street. They use their magic powers to protect their land, their friends and themselves from the evil Lord Melvin.

7\. _Pokemon Sun and Moon_

Audrey, Dot and Lotta are Pokemon trainers in the Alola region. Audrey has a Litten that later evolves into a Torracat and finally an Incineroar; Dot has a Popplio that later evolves into a Brionne and finally a Primarina; and Lotta has a Rowlet that later evolves into a Dartrix and finally a Decidueye. Although the Harvey Girls strive to catch every single Pokemon they can find and become Pokemon masters together, they discover they're also interested in raising and training the Pokemon they catch and befriend. However, when they discover that Team Skull - and later, a variety of stronger antagonists including Lusamine - are threatening Pokemon trainers everywhere, they decide to switch their ultimate goal to stopping the villains once and for all.

8\. _Pokemon Red and Blue_

One of many prequels to Pokemon Sun and Moon. Audrey, Dot and Lotta are Pokemon trainers in the Kanto region. Audrey has a Charmander that later evolves into a Charmeleon and finally a Charizard; Dot has a Squirtle that later evolves into a Wartortle and finally a Blastoise; and Lotta has a Bulbasaur that later evolves into an Ivysaur and finally a Venusaur. The Harvey Girls catch and befriend a variety of different Pokemon, and manage to foil Team Rocket's plans to steal their starters before finally defeating their rival Melvin.


End file.
